Queen of Spades
by Red'sRevenge
Summary: REBOOT OF JAR OF HEARTS! Several years after the Host Club is graduated, many things have changed but some never do. Rika Ishikawa is faced with an even more personal threat, and out of desperation and grief she cannot shake, she contacts the Host Club. Traveling the world, could the Host Club pull it together one last time? It's time to put the band back together...
1. Where Dreams Go to Die

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**My lovelies….  
Back by popular demand, sheer nerve, and the Host Club standing around knocking at my noggin, for you and you alone!  
This is Rika, Kyoya, and the Host Club as you've NEVER seen them before! New faces arrive, new risks are taken, and even more is at stake!**

**I've only got ONE QUESTION FOR YOU!  
….are you ready?**

**P.S. – Part of this first chapter is to give the Jar of Hearts' fans the finale and to set up for the new adventure.**

* * *

**Queen of Spades**

"**Revelations" **

Part One: **Where Dreams Go To Die**

~Rika Ishikawa

I never thought I'd be twenty-six so fast.

Perhaps it's the speedster in me, the need for speed inside me at work, but there are times, like now, where I was somewhat reluctant to have grown up as fast as I had. Not staying in one place. Never settling down.

Maybe that's what happened to Kyouya and I. We never had time to slow down. After high school was over, the Host Club had officially dissolved but on good terms. We went our separate ways and took up our respective family businesses. I was CEO of Ishikawa Industries at last, and I did that job from high school up until now…

Kyouya, with my support, assumed his father's position in the Ootori Group at long last. Hikaru and Haruhi started a relationship, the twins taking up their mother's fashion business and Haruhi starting law school. Tamaki, in that summer before the Ouran Fair, had fallen in love with an American girl, Rosalie Pettifer. Rose was the heiress to her mother's chocolate company in San Francisco, and when Rose and Tamaki were both out of high school, they started up a spa in the mountains together. Mori and Honey formed a traveling martial arts clinic for the militaries of Japan and America.

Now…

I sighed, carrying the toddler to her cloud wallpaper bedroom and shoving the door open with my hip. My red hair billowed around Jayce's pensive face, her slow inhale-exhale fluttering the locks. I smiled fondly, sitting down on her bed and carefully laying her down. She was still in her puffy blue winter coat from when we were out strolling the winter wonderland the Kyoto park had. The lights had made her giggle and the corralled reindeer that they had made my baby girl squeal with delight.

I unzipped her coat, tugging it gently from her shoulders and took off her pink beanie, letting her own copper hair spill down her soft back. I pulled off her shoes and went to take off her socks, but a tiny hand pressed against my knuckles stopped me. She gazed up at me dreamily through her father's gray eyes. "Momma, keep my so-_hahh_," her mouth opened with her yawn, "-ckies on, kay?"

My mouth split into a wide smile on its own; I loved my daughter, more than I ever thought possible to love someone, anyone. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, and left her socks alone. "Okay, baby. Go to sleep for me. Goodnight."  
"Night, Momma." Jayce responded with another quiet yawn, and as I got up to leave, her small voice halted me again. "Momma, when's Daddy coming tomowwow to pick me up?"

Daddy. Tears threatened for the second time today at the thought of Kyouya. It'd only been a year since we'd broken up, three since Jayce was born, a little over a year since Chase Bannon died…my father. I couldn't keep the lump in my throat out of my voice. "Ten tomorrow, Jayce. Sweet dreams."  
"Sweet dweams, Momma."

Oh bless her heart, she's still having issues with those 'r's. I padded silently to the door, blew her a kiss and shut it. Tiptoeing down the hallway, I slipped into my office. I placed my scarf, hat, and pea coat on the coat rack, leaving me in just a fleece polo jacket and slacks with flats…Looking around my office…Jesus, I need a hobby… I still had a few pieces of paperwork left to do for tomorrow's demonstration, and with the right music-hence me going to the stereo and putting on the new Muse album I bought, this can be done! Watch me go.

It was some time after midnight that I heard this…thud. Over the roof of my balcony behind my office. My body was alert, reaching under my desk for the gun I always had taped there. I ripped it away and took my grip. I grumbled, glaring at my gun. Was I overreacting? It was a bird or something. Or the wind. Yeahh…

No. That's not it. I felt that pit in my stomach, the kind that only a mother can feel when her _child is in danger_. I made my way down to my daughter's room, and braced myself against the door. I counted to three and hoped to God I was wrong.

…and then I heard my baby scream. My blood ran absolutely ice cold and I whirled around, kicking open the door. A man was by her bed and I instantly put him in my sights, only to have him punch my gun away before I could fire. I ducked under his hook, experience and adrenaline spiking my blood like a high. A black ski mask was over his face, and I tried to claw at it, driving a knee into his ribs to get him to bend over in pain. Jayce screamed and screamed, clutching her blankets around her and stared, terrified. I tugged it off, gasping before snarling in rage. "_Troy_."

But the moment it had taken to say that had cost me. He drove his fist under my jaw, sending me to the floor and my vision spun and burst with white streaks. Through the flashes as I was stunned, I heard Troy's footsteps going towards where I left my-  
_BANG!_

A white-hot barbed-wire sensation ripped through my shoulder, the bullet forcing all my vision into clarity through the pain. I pressed a hand against the wound in shock. I'd never been shot before, and stared on in disbelief as blood seeped out of the hole in my polo. My blood. I heard my daughter screaming louder, until she was cut off and when I snapped my eyes over to her, that _fiend _had her in his clutches. His hand was over her mouth. Wild fear crept into me as he sang to her, eerie and soft, "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna die for the whole damn world. And if you do try to scream, I shall wipe the world of the Host Club clean. And if your Momma tries to run, I'm gonna run faster into the sun. And if your Momma doesn't pay money, I'm gonna put a bullet in her honey."

"Troy, don't you-" I tried to say, but Troy's foot connected with my temple, walking past me towards the window.  
"You heard me, Rika." Troy sneered, all the grandeur I had known him for in the past gone. "Jayce will not be harmed as long as you chase me, and the only way you get her back is for you and your Host Club to pay off your companies…and sell them to me. The chase starts in a week. Come and find me, girl who cannot be caught."

There, with the next swish of the curtains, he was gone. I tried desperately to crawl after them, tears streaming down my face and pained wheezes escaping my mouth. All that was left was a tiny phone. I guessed I'd use it to find out where Troy was. But it didn't have batteries and I needed…

"Mistress Rika!" Came a male voice from the door, and before I knew it, I had strong arms picking me up. One of my security guards. "We need to get you to a-"  
"_No_," I hissed through my teeth, trying to breathe through broken lungs. "My office….Kyouya…Host C-c-…No hospitals. Don't let him…"

He seemed to understand. He carried me to my office and set me gently in my chair, taking off his suit jacket and balling it up, pressing it to my wound. He took the phone on my desk, and started dialing to save my life.

I lost consciousness fifteen minutes later and was thrust into a memory that I'd tried so hard to forget.

* * *

**YEARS BEFORE**

Rika Ishikawa was speed.

She had been since her father bestowed the knowledge of the automobile unto her years ago in Chicago. And even now, as she throws her leg over the Reaper, a motorcycle prototype her company was working on, she never thought she'd wean from the rush of adrenaline she feels when an engine starts up. She revved the engine once, twice…three times with a huge grin on her face. She threw up the kickstand and took off, rocketing out of Kyoto.

Today was the first day of the prestigious Ouran Fair.

As a Hostess, the only openly female hostess in the Host Club, it was her duty to be even more charming than usual to impress the customers, their families, and businessmen and women that come to see all that the Ouran student body had accomplished.

_Yeah, _Rika said sarcastically inside her helmet, _A host and I'm running late. I'm such an American, I love it. _

She leaned over into the turn once she approached on the boulevard leading up to the gates, and when she got there, the grand golden gates opened to her. The front gardens were pregnant with booths of art, music and cobblestone paths. The small river that ran right through Ouran in the back was transformed into a gondola ride to see some of the Renaissance art that was imported for the Fair. And as Rika passed, several greeting cheers and waves welcome her back to Ouran. Many were dancing on the grand floor before the main steps. The racer picked out Kasanoda, the awkward redhead gangster that had joined their ranks as Mori's apprentice. He glanced at her as she passed, and Rika lifted a hand back in greeting, turning and slowing to a halt in front of the main hall. Some glared at the unknown motorcycle curiously…that is, until she kicked up the stand again, dismounting and tugged her helmet off. Then the glares morphed to stares of intimidated recognition. She lifted her chin at them, shaking out her just-past shoulder length hair out before tying it in a neat ponytail. Rika raked her bangs down, and looked over her outfit. Kyouya had pre-ordered these weeks before the Fair, and now that the racer was finally wearing it, she had to admit she felt pretty good. Black dark-wash jeans for her alone, a brown belt under a black button-down long shirt, a white tuxedo vest and a red thread for a bowtie left Rika feeling oddly professional. She noticed the horse-drawn carriage she knew Hikaru was learning to drive, the brunette mares whinnying at her presence in the morning sun.

Tightening her neckwear, Rika muttered, walking on in, "Showtime."

Inside, the main hall was done up to the nines; couches, fine art, fountains, vases filled with beautiful plants, and crowds of people covered the hall like paintings. The only ones she recognized were the Hosts, fluttering and charming people left and right, wearing uniforms identical to hers. Rika's eyes, however, were on the Shadow King and she found him in a corner, automatically making a beeline for him.

"Rika," Kyouya said at his desk, standing up and smiling that million-dollar Host smile at her. Any other day and her longtime boyfriend would've kissed her hello, but they were amongst figures of authority, so they would settle for a respectable handshake. "You're here, fashionably late as well."

"Did you expect anything less?" Rika retorted with a smirk, and took a look around without apologizing for her tardiness. After a moment, she let out a low whistle. "Wow…looks like the opening title sequence for _Lifestyles of the Rich and _Pompous."

Kyouya chuckled, standing close to her. "Hello Pot, this is Kettle. You're black."

The racer shot him a glance, saying with mock-surprise, "Look at you with the one-liners."

"I say this out of affection, Rika."

She jerked her chin to the crowd. "So right to it, then?"

Kyouya looked to her suddenly, and noticed the way she mischievously gazed at him. They had been together for a number of months now, from the time Ouran let out for the summer last year until now in the early fall, and even now, Kyouya knew what was on her mind. Being alone and talking, spending time together. "Of course." And then he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Perhaps once your father leaves, hmm?"

"He's here, already?" Rika's surprise was genuine this time, scanning the room until she found her father's distinctly American voice talking to Mori and Honey a ways away from the central fountain.

Kyouya made a noise of recognition in his throat. "Ah yes, he talked to me once he got here. Thanked me for the pedestals I bought rush-order for the ah-…'hot rods', I think you called it?" Rika nodded, laughing a bit at the fact that it was _Kyouya_ saying the words. "-you restored."

On a couple of pedestals spread out from each other in the room where a blue 1974 classic Mustang and a white 1985 Ferrari sat under a light, shining and gleaming from the hours of polishing and waxing Rika had done for them.

The racer took another glance around the room, and sighed. "Hasn't Tamaki overdone it this time?"

"That's what Haruhi said earlier." Kyouya grumbled, sounding annoyed. "Like I said, his capriciousness is overwhelming my accounting skills. But you know how Tamaki is." He sent her a knowing look and she smiled.

"He is our king, Kyouya." Rika conceded, moving to leave and looked over her shoulder back at the Shadow King, "Talk to you later?"  
Kyouya's face split into a wide, whole-hearted smile and sat back down at his desk, his fingers braced on the laptop before answering her. "Undoubtedly."

With a second more to see him, Rika brushed through the crowd in a power-walk and made her way to her father. Chase had grown much older, lines riddling his face but he did look good for his age. He still had all his hair and his eyes still held that youthful twinkle. He saw her walking over first. "Rikki!"

Honey-sempai spun around and nearly tackled the racer over with a hug. "Rii-chan! You're here! Kyo-chan said you were running late!"

"Yeah," Rika said drolly, waving her hand. "Some things at the office I had to fix. Some incompetence I had to put into order." She and Mori greeted each other with a mutual curt nod and a handshake.

"That's my girl," Chase said, and the she paused to hug her father tightly. It'd been a few months since she'd seen him last, and this was their real reunion, after all. Her father pressed a kiss into her hair, and said, "Damn, I missed you."

"Missed you too, Dad." Rika managed to say, before they let go.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard their king exclaim, "Father!"

Rika turned to see the chairman of the Ouran school board, a man of pale brown hair and in a striking white suit. A brunette female secretary was with him, and as Tamaki advanced on him, Yuzuru Suoh drawled out, "Please do not refer to me as 'Father', the term is far too familiar. You will address me properly as Chairman."

Adding to Rika's surprise was Tamaki's face hardening at that remark, as Kyouya came up to them both and smiling brightly at the elder Suoh. "Ah, very good! Welcome, sir. Allow me to show you to your seat."

"Thank you."  
The racer didn't feel right, her nerves were restless and that was never a good sign with Rika. She turned to the two elder Hosts and said quietly, "Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, stay with my father. I'll be right back."

Kyouya led the elder Suoh to a red velvet-backed couch before a fountain, his perky secretary following him. After the Chairman was seated, Rika came up and greeted the man with a respectful bow. The man's chestnut eyes focused on her and his lips twisted thoughtfully. "The famous Rika Ishikawa, greetings."

"I see my reputation precedes me," The racer responded smoothly, the Chairman reaching out for her hand and when she gave it, he placed a quick kiss on her knuckles.

"Indeed it does," He said, moving his gaze to Kyouya. "Ah, Kyouya my boy. If not for your being here, I'm sure this club would be in shambles. My son must give you no end of trouble."

Kyouya and Rika didn't have to exchange glances to both think to stand up for Tamaki, but the racer beat the Shadow King to the punch. "Hardly, sir. Without help from your son, none of what you see around you would be possible. It is truly his vision that keeps us motivated. He is a skilled leader, though he might not openly show it."

The Chairman's face did not change, did not ponder with thought at her words. He only smiled; not a genuine one, nor was it inauthentic. It was just a smile, and it was hollow as he stared at Rika for any hints of dishonesty. He did not see any.

Kyouya was unsure of what exactly was transpiring between them. He'd seen two people stare each other down before, of course, but….when it was the CEO of a successful and well-known automobile company and the Chairman of an elite school, there was something tangibly tense about it. They respected each other, that much any could tell, but they did not like one another. That, Kyouya knew, and in reaction to this, he leaned forward to ask the elder Suoh, "May I bring you anything?"

"Excuse me, sir." Rika said, bitterly breaking eye contact and walking away. Kyouya wished to talk with her, but when the Chairman beckoned him closer, Kyouya knelt down to hear what he had to say.

The racer walked away, head bent down and as Haruhi was called towards the Chairman, the little brunette looked worriedly at Rika's face as she passed. Kyouya, watching Rika leave with a frown, went back to working the crowd.

When Rika returned to her father, Mori and Honey weren't with him. He was eating a finger sandwich and holding a cup of the tea that the twins had been carting around. Chase's brow furrowed as she came up to him. "What is it?"

Rika sighed, leaning back against the wall next to him. "It…it just breaks my heart to see my friends treated unlike they should by the people that should love them unconditionally."

"Rikki," The older racer said, pausing to take a tentative sip of his tea. "Ugh…I hate tea."  
"Then why did you take one?"

Chase gave her a sheepish look, "I didn't want to seem like an ass." Rika forced out a laugh without mirth, and Chase downed the rest of his sandwich, brushed off his fingers and placed that hand on her shoulder. "Rikki…you can't expect every parent to be as I am. Plus, you do have to realize that this is a very different culture than back home in Chicago."

"I know…" She admitted, but gazed up at her father weakly, "I just wish Tamaki and Kyoya's fathers saw them the way I do…they are among the best people I've ever met."

There was a loud smack.

Rika's head locked on a pair of glasses, ones she knew, falling to the floor. Kyouya was recoiling back and gasping in surprise; Kyouya's father…Yoshio Ootori, stood tall with his hand still raised with the follow-through of his slap, dressed in a black suit and his face an older version of Kyouya's, wearing a goatee. Rika's blood burned under her skin and before she knew it, she was being held back by Mori and her father on her shoulders.

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time?" Yoshio said, as his son numbly bent to pick up his glasses again. The red handprint was still visible on Kyouya's face. His father wouldn't even look at Kyouya as he belittled his son in such a fashion. "You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name."

Rika was muttering profanities under her breath, loud enough that Chase scolded, "Language, Rika."

Mori-sempai said in her ear, one of the few times he'd ever spoken to her directly. "You won't help him by choking out his father."

"But it'll sure as hell make me feel better," Rika snarled, shrugging off their hands as the older Ootori began to walk away, stopping for a short word with Tamaki's father. She whispered, "Let me go."

The hosts were a circle as Kyouya returned with shame smeared across his face. The racer stayed where she stood, but only stared at him, helpless. The king came up to him, concern in his blue eyes. "Kyouya…are you alright?"

The twins huddled together with looks of fear, Hikaru having the nerve to say, "Your dad is so mean…"

"Yeah! You should never ever hit a guy with glasses," Little Honey-sempai squeaked, but the twins gave him a flat look, Kaoru commenting:

"I don't think that's the issue here, sempai."

Haruhi asked what they were all wondering, looking Kyouya in the eye. "Sempai, he wasn't upset with you…because of the Host Club, was he?"

Tamaki took a step back with that, his mouth parting slightly. Kyouya managed to gaze upon his faithful Rika, and turned his back to leave, walking away towards a back room. "Forget about it…It's not like I haven't been expecting this."

The Club watched him go sadly; it was hard for all of them to see someone who'd always seemed so solid, so all together so brutally shattered like this- - though he didn't dare show it. It was a façade. Wordlessly, Rika followed him.

* * *

When I shut the door behind me, cutting out the sounds of the main salon, I wasn't sure of what to say that would help him. He sat solitarily on a couch with his back to me, and his head was lowered into his hands. I bit my lip when I saw that his shoulders were shaking with something between anger and sorrow. I left the room, and returned with ice wrapped in a thin towel. I went to sit beside him, and with a finger, I faced his head towards me. Kyouya stared as I pressed the pack against the handprint his father had put there with a bitter look in my eyes, and he held the ice to the redness.

Quietly, he said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Really?" I asked incredulously; I couldn't believe he was apologizing. "_You're _sorry that your father slapped you in front of me for no reason?"

"I've told you what the situation is-" He tried to protest but I held up a hand, silencing him.

I knew this was tough love, and I had to do it, no matter how badly I didn't want to. "Kyouya, you have to stand up to your father."

He shook his head, removing his glasses and leaning over again, holding the ice. "No…I cannot. I must outshine my brothers in order to become the Ootori patriarch."

"But you think you can do that with perfect grades and manipulation?" I scowled, standing up and storming around in front of him. "You have been trying not to step on toes as you make your way to the top…and all to win your father's approval. Tell me I'm wrong."

The Shadow King was not used to being spoke to like this, and I could tell. I don't think he expected it to come from me, either. But I did this because I was his girlfriend; I was to be his greatest supporter. And I am, but I had to point out a flaw in his plan. "Have you ever thought that that's maybe what he wants to see from you? Business means sometimes not having to say you're sorry." He narrowed his eyes and I glared right back. "Need I remind you that I have a company to my name. I know what I'm talking about."

Kyouya blinked once, and moved his gaze to the floor. I exhaled through my nose stiffly. He didn't need this…at least not me yelling at him…He'd just been slapped by his father. I walked over to him, and stood right in front of him, both hands under his jaw tilting his face up. He gazed up at me, his gray eyes empty and joyless. His hand slid over my hip, bringing me close to him to stand between his knees. He put his ice down and wrapped both arms around my waist, resting the side of his face against my stomach. With a small frown, I began to stroke his black hair and hummed softly to him, deep in thought.

"Kyouya?"

He whispered, "Yes?"

"I know how you can do it," I whispered back, craning my neck down to kiss his hair. "How to win your father's approval."

He held me tighter. "How?"

I stepped back, and pulled him up to stand with me, his arms still around my hips. Our foreheads touched for a moment, before I told him what he must do.

"You must show your father that you are willing to play his game…but at the same time, you must remain yourself. You must show that you can take the Ootori Group into a new direction…when you accomplish that, you will win him." I kissed the corner of his mouth briefly.

He only spoke two words.

"Teach me."

* * *

It was some time before we left that room; and when we came back out, I saw with great pleasant surprise that Rosalie had come at last. Rose Pettifer came into our lives back at the casino, but out of any of us, Tamaki loved her most (although I love her more, and she was widely loved by the Club). She was a foot shorter than me, long blonde and straight hair flowing down her shoulders with several purple streaks through it. She had those blue eyes that looked like the crystal water in a harbor, and she wore clothes that were a little dressier than her typical skinny jeans, t-shirt and Converse combo. Black slacks and a sequined teal blouse, a necklace I know for a fact she got from Tamaki around her neck. Along with the piercings up her ears and her nose, Rose was a beautiful person.

When I first saw Rose, I liked her simply because she marched to the beat of her own drum. She was the type of teenage chaos that made Japanese elders cringe, and she reminded me of me in a way. She originally became known to the Host Club as a musician, one we used for a special casino night months ago. Rose was one of the best women on a trumpet I'd ever seen and once she and Tamaki on the piano played together for the first time, well…I think he fell for her then and there, just didn't realize it until summer hit. They were always together until a month ago, when Rose was called home, but they were in love…that I knew. Even if her personality wasn't impressive enough, she was the heiress to her mother's chocolate company in America and her father worked at the Alcatraz prison for a time. To me and the Club, she was a valued friend. But to Tamaki, she was more.

And besides…the Host king needs his Rose, doesn't he?

Once Kyouya and I were in sight, the Club came up to us with Rose and appeared worried. The Shadow King went to his desk nearby while I asked, "What is it, guys?"

"Rika! The boss's grandmother just ordered him to escort some stranger around for the remainder of the Fair," Hikaru started, and then Kaoru, as per usual, finished his sentence, "And we don't really know who she is."

I noticed that Haruhi was looking away, as if she knew more than she was letting on. My guess was that she'd talked to this woman before the king's grandmother brought her up. I know the brunette not to hold back unless she had reason to.

Rose pressed further, her eyebrows pulling together, "I saw the whole deal. What's this chick's story?"

"I could tell you."

From behind us came a voice we recognized instantly before the twins' spoke simultaneously. "Oh, Renge."

Rosalie nudged me, and when I looked, she rolled her eyes. Rose was never a big fan of Renge, and neither was I, but at this moment in time, Renge had information I wanted. And so I listened to the manager talk.

"Éclair Tonnerre," Renge began melodramatically, her hands clasped in front of her pink dress. "She's the youngest daughter of the renowned French Tonnerre family. They descend from royalty."

Kyouya made a noise of recognition from his desk, and I leaned against his chair as he typed, the light from the screen casting a glare across his glasses. "Indeed, the family has a bit of a history. Their wealth is legend among financial pillars, and even being merely associated with them makes you part of a very elite group." I scoffed, but he still continued. "They also own Grand Tonnerre, a firm that's been buying out many businesses in Japan recently."  
I scrunched my face. "Why haven't I been hearing of these people?"

"I haven't heard anything from Mom, either," Rose commented, crossing her arms.

I shook my head, my bangs bouncing about my face with the motion. Kyouya looked up at me, his lips a hard line. "Of course this doesn't explain why Lady Éclair is visiting Tamaki."

"No. It doesn't." Rose grumbled, and little Haruhi came up to put a hand on her shoulder, offering a smile to the San Francisco native. I placed my own on her other one.

"I promise you, Rose," I said sincerely, looking the trumpeter in the eyes. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

Later, Rose was walking into the third music room and was about to retrieve Rika's keys like she requested when she heard voices from a nearby room. For every main music room, she knew there were two smaller rooms that branched out, but when everyone was downstairs at the Fair…this was odd. And then she heard the piano music. The piano music that had lulled her to sleep when she thought about it, the music she'd played her beloved trumpet to and she knew this music was Tamaki's. Who else could flutter his fingers over the keys so effortlessly?

She locked a finger around Rika's Ferrari keys and made her way tentatively towards the door. Rose reached it, and put her hand around the knob, leaning in to press her ear against the wood. She heard a female voice she didn't know speak from inside. She assumed it was that French broad, Éclair.

"So this is where this Host club of yours hold court, is it? I must admit it was impressive seeing you in action earlier. You all must be very close."

_Damn right we are, _Rose thought hotly, gritting her teeth before she heard Tamaki's voice, sweet and slow as he played.

"Naturally. You know what they say: a family that plays together, stays together."

Rose smiled at that. That is, until she heard Éclair's snide reply to that.

"Family? What a sentimental notion. I believe here in Japan, they refer to that as 'playing house'." Rose rolled her eyes, as the woman inside continued. "You're so whimsical, Tamaki. I bet they fall all over themselves trying to keep up with you….especially that one in the glasses, the one that got slapped by his father?"  
Rose's eyes widened; she hadn't known that. Kyouya-sempai was slapped? Was…was that why it took he and Rika so long to get there? Because she was consoling him? It took her a moment to realize that the music had stopped, and she could picture her Tamaki's face at those words. She knew Tamaki and Kyouya were almost like brothers.

With a hardened face, Rose finally had the nerve to turn the doorknob. When she hesitated to push it open, she heard Éclair's voice from inside call out, "Who is it?"

She let the door swing open, and entered the room. Rose had been inside this room before, only it was her sitting on the couch before the piano, not a honey-haired French shrewish woman. Rose instantly began sizing her up; Éclair had thin shoulders and a small frame, with piercing blue eyes. From her, Rose moved her gaze to Tamaki at last and all annoyance fled from her face and his.

Their eyes met and for a surreal moment, Rose would've run to him. And with a small relieved smile on his face, she knew he would've met her halfway…if not for Éclair, that is.

The king spoke, his voice strong as she remembered, "Rose! You're here!" He stood to his full height, but Rose didn't move. She would not give that Éclair woman the satisfaction of knowing Rose's weakness. Her only one. Tamaki questioned with a smile, "What're you doing here in Japan? I thought you were in America until October."

Rose's mouth curled into a humorless smirk. "I need an excuse to see you?"

"Of course not, but-" He started to say, but Éclair silenced him by raising a hand, a look of scrutiny on her face towards the San Francisco native.

At the sight of another woman having a control on a man like Tamaki, Rose composed her face into a mask and tried to hide her feelings, saying, "I came up for Rika's keys," She held up her fingers as proof, the silver glinting in the light. "But I heard Tamaki playing, and I came to see if you wanted to come do what you're supposed to. Look, everyone's upset with you. You should be with your club."

Tamaki shot her an apologetic and sheepish look, but Rose only glared at him. She knew he knew she would do anything for him, but Rose would also give him the brutal truth. The rose's 'thorn' of sorts, and to Tamaki, she was his rose.

"My apologies," Éclair said, bringing those opera spectacles to her eyes, "I'm afraid he belong to me for the time being." Rose widened her eyes in anger at that, and the Frenchwoman only chuckled, continuing, "Pardon me, but it seems that someone is a little jealous…tell me, if the club is so upset, why did _you_ come instead of fetching a host?"

Rose had had enough, and her fists clenched at her sides, the keys digging almost painfully into her palm. "Okay, lady…I've been nice up till now." Rose leveled her ocean blues to Éclair's and nearly growled at the other woman. "I'm not a Host, so I don't have any problem saying this to you. I don't need nor want your backsass. You want a host? Go talk to Rika, she'll show you the door politely. _I _came to talk to Tamaki, but I see that's not what stands before me here."

Tamaki's jaw dropped in shock, not in anger…but in sadness. He had let his Rose down, and it was written all over his beautiful face. To him, she was the rose he kept close and offered to girls but never parted with, never let go of, just as he never promised himself to any one girl. He only promised himself to that rose, and just like the rose, the king had promised himself to Rose Pettifer. Éclair blanched, but Rose went on in the silence.

"The Tamaki I know is a king among the kings and queen of the Host Club. You," Rose said, her fire leaving her as she forced herself to say the words to Tamaki, "I don't recognize you and I hate it. Who did I come all this way for?"

Before she could lose it in front of her first love and her newfound enemy, Rose turned and left. She threw the door open and behind her as she departed, the slam ending in a loud bang.

After the door was closed, Tamaki finally made himself move and tried to rush after her, "Rosalie-Rose, _wait up!" _

But a hand clamped around his wrist, stopping him. He halted, turning to find Éclair Tonnerre had been the one stopping him. Her face was sarcastic as he stared at her quizzically, her voice astounded. "Please, you can't possibly be interested in an American shrew like that?"

Tamaki spun around, spitting angrily at Éclair, "My lady! I would appreciate it if you would not refer to my Rose as a shrew! Furthermore, I know three Americans and all three are among the greatest people I've ever met!"

Éclair kept his wrist between her hands, stroking his thumb and knuckles with her dainty fingers as she looked down. "Your Rose?" She laughed softly but not genuinely. "They're not real family, Tamaki. So stop playing house."

Suddenly, she pulled him forward and threw him along the couch on his back, Tamaki gasping in surprise. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Scaring him, she sat delicately on the edge of the couch. "Wouldn't you prefer the real thing? I can give it to you, you know."

* * *

"She's been up there twenty minutes, I'm worried," I confessed, staring at the door Rose had disappeared behind that lead up to the third music room. The hosts had all changed outfits, the males and Haruhi wearing a yellow tuxedo, a red tie and a pink undershirt with brown dress pants. I was wearing a female version, the silhouette more feminine and fitting to my form. The twins and Haruhi were talking at a concession table a ways from me, Mori and Honey sitting at another table eating cake and talking idly to each other. We were in a back parlor, it just being the hosts in this room.

Kyouya put his hand over mine shortly, trying to calm my nerves before going back to typing with both hands. "Rika, she'll be just fine."

"Of course she will, she's an American." I said proudly, and switched my footing as I leaned on the edge of his desk. "I'm just concerned about this Éclair woman and what'll happen if Rose gets in a room with her-_hey!_"

The door I'd been staring at finally moved, the familiar face of Rose coming into view. I unhitched myself and stepped forward, but my welcoming grin drooped at the sight of her eyes. Empty and hollow, would be how I'd describe them. "Rose?"

"Are you alright, Rosalie?" Kyouya asked, his eyebrows tugging together. As she came up to us, the other hosts closed ranks around her in a circle.

"No, I'm not," She said quietly, and she wouldn't meet my eyes, but her voice shook. I couldn't tell if it was anger…or betrayal. "I found Tamaki upstairs with that Éclair woman. He couldn't even get a word out if it wasn't for that witch…I barely recognized him."

"Well…" Haruhi started, her lips pursing pensively, "He _has _been acting more irresponsible than usual." The brunette looked to the Shadow King. "You said it yourself, Kyouya-sempai. He's impulsive."

Kyouya only smiled and he and I exchanged glances. Without Tamaki here, he and I would have to lead this club and keep everything from falling apart. He answered her, "True. He certainly is, but in this case he's obeying the wishes of his grandmother."

"Hmm…" Rose hummed, her face puzzled. "Actually, his grandma was really cold towards him earlier…called him 'filthy child', even. What's her damage?"

Kyouya and I looked at each other again; we hadn't been there for that and we shared a frown at the news. I didn't know why that was and by the looks of it, neither did Haruhi, but Kyouya and the others seemed visibly uncomfortable to share this. Like it wasn't their secret to tell.

Hikaru put his head against his hand, "Well…everyone else knows about it…" He looked to his brother, and Kaoru said what everyone but Rose, Haruhi, and I knew. "You see, Sempai is illegitimate."

Rose sucked in a breath and scanned the twins' for any signs of a lie. I did too, but didn't find any. I was shocked…Haruhi put her hand over her mouth.

The twins nodded in unison and Hikaru began explaining, "Twenty-something years ago, the Suoh family patriarch died at a young age. For political reasons, Tamaki-sempai's grandmother rushed Chairman Yuzuru into a marriage to a woman of her choosing." Kaoru continued, "Years later, Chairman Yuzuru fell passionately in love with a beautiful young woman he met in Paris."

Little Honey-sempai piped up happily, "Shortly after, Tama-chan was born!"

"But when Chairman Yuzuru tried to marry Sempai's mother," Hikaru said, "Sempai's grandmother vehemently objected. Because of her poor health, living in Japan proved too difficult for Sempai's mother. So she raised him in France until he was fourteen."

Kaoru picked up, "His childhood seems to have been a happy one, but as time wore on, the family business on his mother's side went downhill…and when they were forced into debt, the boss' grandmother worried about there being no heir to carry on the family name…she came up with a proposal. The boss' grandmother would give his mother enough to live just fine for the rest of her life, and in exchange Tamaki-sempai would come live with them in Japan. Sempai and his mother couldn't have any more contact and haven't since."  
Kyouya stood up then, and moved to put his arm around me, his hand on my waist before he spoke, "Although Chairman Yuzuru is technically the family's patriarch, much of the family assets remain under the control of Tamaki's grandmother…and what's more, being that his mother's health was so frail, he understood the grim prospect of her living in debt…so he agreed." He took a long breath and continued, "Later…out of depression or the guilt of having bartered her son away from financial support…Tamaki's mother left France in shame and went into hiding. Her current whereabouts are unknown, and to this day, he has never seen her again. Not once."

Tears welled up in my eyes, remembering how my mother died of cancerous lungs and her own slow-killing grief. Kyouya pressed a kiss to my temple in response, and I sucked it back. Rose was already crying, silent tears streaking down her cheeks as she learned of her Tamaki's misfortune. Haruhi was also very still.

"It's easy to feel sorry for him," Kyouya said, holding me close as I got a hold on myself. "But the hardships that tormented him as a child have molded him into the man he is today."

I managed to finally grin to the girls and the Hosts, "He'll be fine…The Host Club is his refuge."

Kyouya returned my smile, and it was genuine, so whole-heartedly genuine. It dried even Rose's tears. His velvety voice was soothing as he finished the tale of the king, "…which means when all is said and done…He still has us."

There was a beautiful moment when the eight of us all looked at each other and smiled. We were friends, and nothing would break that. Nothing could shatter us. Along with the king, the nine of us are the strong. We are the elite Ouran Host Club.

And then the door burst open, the same Rose had just come out from. Golden light filtered from the silhouettes, and the blank mask of Tamaki and the smug face of Lady Éclair stared upon us. Rose took a step forward in anticipation, and Kyouya and I let go of each other in surprise.

"Tama-chan!" Honey-sempai exclaimed, but something didn't seem right with the king.

His voice chilled me to the bone. "Everyone…I have an important announcement to make…As of today, Lady Éclair Tonnerre and I are officially engaged." If it weren't for me being nearby, Rose would've fallen to her knees. She clutched onto my hand almost painfully as Tamaki went on. "Furthermore…the Ouran Host Club will be permanently dissolved…after the Ouran Fair. That is all."

There was a chilling silence, before Rose whirled around and ran off. Kyouya gripped my other hand, and I shot Tamaki a death glare, the dirtiest I could muster. I was _profoundly _disappointed in him. Disappointed and angry and grieved…But this was not about me. I was not the only one hurting. Holding the boy with the heart of ice's hand for a moment longer, I let go and ran after Rosalie Pettifer.

She wasn't far, but was rather at the bottom of the stairs, sitting on the bottom stair crying. I didn't blame her. I was inches from breaking down myself. How could he? I came up to her, carefully sitting down by her and drew her into my hug. She buried her face in my shoulder and I stroked her hair, like I had for Kyouya.

"Shhh…shhh…I'm here, Rose. I'm here." I whispered to her, "It's okay…"

I sucked in a jagged breath.

"It's okay."

_Nothing could tear us apart…well, nothing but this. And that's what scared me most._

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review! Thank you all! **


	2. To the Ends of the Earth

**Queen of Spades**

"**Revelations" **

**Part Two: "To the Ends of the Earth"**

Without fuel, an engine is nothing.

Without that initial push, that first jump into the abyss the engine would be nothing more than an assembled mess of individual parts. I knew that from years of living around cars and had seen it in companies and organizations countless times. The day after Tamaki declared the Host Club's post-Fair dissolution…I know in my soul I would've seen that systematic falling apart had it not been for Kyouya and I holding everything together with slippery, sweaty hands. We had to make today count and not just for ourselves. But for Tamaki. Our king that's chosen to leave us for good.

Rosalie had stayed with me the night before. I didn't want her alone after Tamaki and Éclair announced their engagement. So I called her father, Augustus Pettifer, and told him. I took care of what she needed that night. She was one of my very best friends, alongside Kyouya, Tamaki and Haruhi and the Club. I'd taken the Ferrari this time to Ouran, Rose actually enjoying the wind on her face this time around. I had left my motorcycle at the school last night, and I hoped it would be safe.

This time around, Rose would be staying at a table with my father for the time she was at the Fair. Chase promised me he would do everything in his power to ensure that she would feel better, and I believe him, though I doubted he would succeed. We wore the same yellow tuxedos, but the joy in all our eyes was…still with our king, wherever he was.

Lady Éclair did me the extreme dishonor and annoyance of showing up today at the Fair, sitting at a table with those damn opera spectacles she carries around. I had a surreal urge to make her choke on them, but let's face it, I couldn't choke her out. Today, that is. Tomorrow was still free game, and that's what kept me from doing what I wanted.

She called Kyouya over first, and as he tried (yes, tried. I could tell he wanted to throttle her.) to please her, she seemed to be prying. Prying into his relationship with me and he shut her down…but maybe that was all the answer she needed. I didn't like it and I frowned as I ran the tea cart around the room, pausing to play hostess with the visitors and customers.

Next was Haruhi and the little brunette, I could see, really tried to lock down her disdain towards Lady Éclair. The time I passed them, she seemed to be poking at Haruhi's friendship with Tamaki and comparing it to that of Rose's relationship. I knew Haruhi's real feelings lay in hand with Hikaru's, and as I met up with Kyouya and the other Hosts, I shook my head.

"I don't like this," Hikaru voiced, his golden eyes darting about the room, "Something's up. I'm worried. After what he said yesterday…"

"I wonder what happened to Tama-chan…" Honey-sempai clutched Usa-chan tighter, and Mori put a hand on the Lolita's shoulder comfortingly. I locked eyes with Honey-sempai, and I reached down for his hand. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay."

"How's Rosalie?" Kaoru asked me worriedly, his eyes searching mine and soon, his brother's joined his, Honey's and Mori's.

"Not well," I said, jerking my chin towards where Rose was sitting with my father. "But Chase is with her, she'll be alright for the time being…" I took a deep breath. "She's shaken, but Rose is strong. She'll be okay."

Footsteps approaching and the slow clapping of hands made us all look up to see the Shadow King coming towards us. "Come now, lady and gentlemen. No more idle chatter." Faithful black book in his hand, he looked around to us like this was any other day and I stared hardly at him. "Our guests are waiting for us."

"Sempai," Kaoru said, narrowing his eyes at Kyouya, "It's like you don't even care."

Kyouya readjusted his glasses, and stared right back at the Hitachiin twin. "We have to take care of our guests to the best of our abilities. Remember, they're looking to all of us to entertain them. Their happiness is of the utmost importance."

And with that, Honey and Mori pushed the twins along to work. That left Kyouya and I, and as we looked at each other, we sighed at the same time. I asked him, my voice wistful, "Do you really think he's going to leave?"

"I cannot answer that," He replied simply, and I glanced away, covering my mouth. He took my hand briefly, and that made me look up at him. He was the boy with the heart of ice. I was the girl who couldn't be caught. We would continue to be those people even with no Host Club, but…it had been through Tamaki's Host Club that he and I had met. He leaned in to whisper to me, his gray eyes sparkling. "Snake Eyes…I…"

"I know, Kyouya." I conceded, smiling at him. Anywhere else and we both knew he would've kissed me. I knew what he'd been about to say, too and I walked away, feeling his eyes on my back. Haruhi had concluded her meeting with Éclair, and as the Frenchwoman tried to walk away, I stopped her near the door.

"Going somewhere?"

Lady Éclair rose those spectacles to her eyes, and smirked, "Rika Ishikawa, hello."

I crossed my arms and glared at her. I didn't trust this woman as far as I could throw her, but I had a few things to say to her. A few important things to say to her.

"Walk with me," I commanded, and as I began to saunter away, she followed. We moved out into the empty hall. "If this isn't some sort of joke, I want you to pay Tamaki the due attention he rightfully deserves."

"And if I don't?" Éclair had the nerve to say, "Not that I won't pay him the attention, I wouldn't have come all the way here if I wouldn't have…but say I don't. What will _you_ do? Do you love Tamaki?"  
I laughed mirthlessly, and said lowly at her, "Oh, you are despicable." She gasped at that. "I'm from Chicago, we aren't raised to get along with everyone. But no, not in the way you mean. I love Tamaki like a sister loves a brother. My heart belongs to another."

Lady Éclair observed me through the opera specs. "The Ootori boy I was speaking to earlier, I know. Tell me, what would happen if Kyouya Ootori's father found out about your relationship?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and growled, the sound resonating from deep in my throat. I didn't like being threatened. I didn't tolerate it. My hand found Éclair's forearm, and she gasped, but the look in my eyes kept her quiet. She tried to pry her arm away, but my grip held her painfully tight. "Listen to me, bitch. Let me tell you something about love. Love makes the most truthful of people liars. The most resolute of people spontaneous. The sanest of people crazy. Love makes people do crazy things." I leaned in, and snarled into her fearful eyes. "You threaten my Club, myself, Kyouya, Rose, or anyone else I care about….And I'm going to do something crazy. Am I clear?"

Lady Éclair glared at me. "Crystal clear."

"Now get out of my sight."

And she did, leaving through the large doors hurriedly. I stared after her, a stark figure in the dark. I rejoined everyone in the main room, and noticed a familiar face stalking up to Kyouya. Haruhi sat at the table that used to hold Lady Éclair, before I did away with her. I stalked up to Kyouya as Yoshio Ootori began talking, a different secretary shadowing him. "When they're young, many assume that they have all the time in the world, but really…that is never the case." He actually had the gall to look at his son this time, lowering his voice slightly. "Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value."

I had to put my foot down, slamming my fist down on the table. "You don't know anything about the Host Club."

Yoshio Ootori turned to face his cold eyes on me, and I kept talking, feeling eyes on me everywhere. I was used to it. "He works constantly to make sure everyone is kept happy and entertained. Didn't you stop to think that maybe this gives us some fulfillment? And where it pertains Kyouya… do you think that by spending zero time with your son, you suddenly have the authority to barge in randomly to make his decisions for him?"  
"I am his father," The older man justified haughtily, but I took a step closer, now at arms' length apart from him.

"And I am his girlfriend," I exclaimed proudly, and Yoshio's eyes widened. "That's right." I sneered at him; the vicious businesswoman in me walking into the limelight. "You really need to step out from whatever rock you've crawled under, Yoshio. I've heard through the grape vine about your business issues. You need to get with the times, old man…You might want to make amends while you still can." I narrowed my eyes. "Spend time with your sons, and no, I don't mean business hours. I mean quality time, and maybe you'll see Kyouya as I do…and maybe you'll see that what we do here is more than a time slot to be filled. I couldn't care less what you do or say to me, but I love Kyouya enough to say this…" I lowered my voice to where only he could hear me as he stared at me through angry eyes. "You're a father, not a god. Remember that."

After that declaration, Yoshio and I glared at each other for a moment more before he broke the eye contact. His secretary shadowing him, he walked away and out of sight. I stood there for a few more moments, before I turned back towards the Hosts. The twins beamed identical smiles, and Haruhi smirked at me. Honey-sempai was perched on Mori's shoulder, both shooting me a thumbs-up. Rose and my father were both grinning at me, but Kyouya…he just gave me this look. He beckoned me to follow him with a finger, and he moved towards the outside hallway where I'd threatened Éclair. It took me a moment to move, but I still went after him.

He was waiting out in the hall with his back to me, and it was no one but us. Kyouya wouldn't look at me even when he faced his torso to me. "You didn't have to do that."

"I needed to." I said defiantly, moving closer to him and taking his hand, interlacing my fingers through his.

"I know, Rika." Kyouya met my eyes at last, and the gray eyes were thankful, grateful at what I'd done. I could always see right through his façades, and he knew that, even before he smiled. He placed his free hand against my cheek and tilted my face up, leaning down slowly. I shut my eyes as he pressed his lips softly to mine. He put our interlaced fingers behind my back, and used his hand to hold me closer to him as he kissed me. He tasted of spearmint toothpaste, with an overtone of tea to his lips. He pulled away, and whispered to me, "Thank you."

"I should aggravate your father more often," I said back dreamily, and he laughed, kissing me again. I sighed. "We should probably rejoin the Club."

"Perhaps not right away, Rika," Kyouya's grin transformed from sweet…to downright evil. He used his leverage with his hands to lead me back until my shoulder blades hit the wall of the corridor. "I'm not finished with you just yet."

My returning grin to him was boundless.

* * *

I had been strolling down the top floor corridor, having already changed and was coming up to get some solitude before the ending parade of the Fair. I was in an eighteen-hundreds cosplay of a female valet, like the boys down in the main Club room. They were in their colors, but I had chosen the color black. My red hair was curled, and I wore smoky makeup around my eyes. The Ishikawa ring, passed down from my grandfather to my mother to me, was on my third finger of my right hand. My motorcycle keys twirled around my finger, and I was somewhat amazed.

After all this time…after all we've been through, Tamaki would just give us up like that? When I got into that car wreck months ago, Tamaki was the one that reassured my father and Kyouya that I would pull through. When we met Shiro, Tamaki took the young boy under his wing and allowed me to help him. When I had watched Kyouya and Haruhi that brutal time, though he didn't know it, Tamaki offered me the kind hand of someone who'd gone through anguish himself. When I'd returned for the masquerade, Tamaki was there to arrange my dance with Kyouya. And when I'd been at the altar trying to fight an arranged marriage, he'd supported me one-hundred percent. I know if I needed anything…I could rely on my king.

But now…I was at a strange loss. What on earth could make Tamaki let go of his sanctuary?

"I'm worried about our standing with Grand Tonnerre. They've been buying up companies left and right in Japan."

Yuzuru Suoh….I looked about the corridor and noticed a golden plaque on the door where his voice was coming from. 'Chairman's Office.' I recognized the Tonnerre name. How does Lady Éclair fit into this? I tiptoed to the door, and pressed my ear against the wood. Who was Suoh talking to?

"Don't worry." Said an elderly woman's voice from inside. I assumed it was Tamaki's grandma; she sounded spiteful enough. "Everything will be fine…Once we have an heir, the Suoh family will prosper once again."

Heir? Oh, that's right. Tamaki, once he marries Éclair. I strained to hear the old woman's voice. She talked quietly, for someone who caused so much grief.

"Besides, it's not like the boy can turn against us."

My eyes widened. So they're blackmailing him. They're blackmailing Tamaki…but with what?

Yuzuru's voice was concerned. "But Tamaki has never shown interested in anything involving the family. What have you done to change his mind?"

"I told him that if he asked Lady Éclair to marry him," Tamaki's grandmother said smugly, "I would allow him see his beloved mother."

If I hadn't balled my hand into a fist, my keys would've fallen to the floor and they would have caught my eavesdropping. I clamped my hand over my mouth, and tried as quietly as I could to ease away from the door four feet, around the corner before sprinting back to the Club room as fast as I could. I slid down a stair banister, nearly falling off and landing untidily on my feet. If I could use my assets with Ishikawa Industries in conjunction with my influence, I could find Tamaki's mother before he marries Éclair. I just needed to tell him. If I told him now, he won't marry Éclair to suit his grandmother and to see his mother. I bounded back to the door to find Kyouya standing outside it, apparently waiting for me in his purple cosplay.

My lungs began to burn with asthma and as I slowed down, he said, his eyes full of worry, "Rika! You're here, now we-"

"-Kyouya, I know what they've got on him," I panted, grasping his shoulders and shaking them. "Tamaki's grandmother is allowing Tamaki to see his mother if he marries Éclair."

Kyouya's face blanked with realization, gripping my shoulders back. "Of course…Tamaki hasn't seen his mother since he was fourteen, his grandmother could easily use that to get him to do what she wanted. Were you detected?"

"No, I don't think so," I assured him as he dug in his pocket for his phone.

Kyouya paused to kiss my forehead, "My girl who couldn't be caught."

He flipped open his phone and mashed the second speed dial for the king, bursting into the Club room with my on his heels. We interrupted what looked to be the Haruhi and Hikaru bantering about the brunette being the only host dressed as a girl, but once the Shadow King and I were in the room, they fell silent at our faces. Rose was with them, too. Her blonde hair in curls and she was wearing a little black dress, standing by Haruhi's chair. The Host Club knew who Kyouya was calling, and they guessed why I was looking so relieved and worried at the same time.

"He's not picking up…" Kyouya said at last, flipping his phone shut. "Tamaki wouldn't leave without seeing the Fair concluded."

"He couldn't…" Rose said quietly, and Haruhi took the other girl's hand, trying to give her a strong look.

Kyouya breathed for a moment, and then I slipped my fingers into his, to let him know he had my support. Whatever he decided, I would go with. The Shadow King dialed again, and I leaned in close, listening to the dial tone. As a crackling sounded, Kyouya began talking with a conversational tone, "Hello, Shima? Been a while, hasn't it? It's Kyouya."

Ah yes. Shima was the second Suoh estate's head maid; she was the woman responsible for taking care of Tamaki since he left France. She said delicately into the receiver, and I listened to her speak, "_This is about Master Tamaki, isn't it? I'm sorry, Kyouya, but the Master will be departing for France soon._"

I sucked in a breath and Kyouya grew very still. Shima went on, as neither of us turned around to let our grief-stricken faces show to the Host Club. We couldn't do that to them. "_I tried to talk him out of it, but he said the Suoh family had forgiven his beloved mother and he was finally going to get to see her again. He also said that if he stayed at Ouran any longer, his capriciousness would only serve to cause trouble for you and the Host Club. He…wanted to say goodbye to Mistress Rosalie too, but he didn't want to disappoint her anymore. And only told me to tell her that he was sorry he couldn't be the man he used to be." _

Genuine anger dripped into Kyouya's voice, and his fingers around mine grew into claws, asking rhetorically, "How could he be so stupid?!" He lowered his phone from his ear an inch and announced to the Club and Rose. "Evidently, Tamaki is planning to return to France."

"Tama-chan is leaving us?" Honey-sempai trilled sadly, and Mori's jaw dropped.

Hikaru looked livid as I looked over my shoulder, "You're kidding me! He can't just let it end so suddenly..." He shook with something I didn't dare name, and even his brother Kaoru looked to him weakly, his whisper barely audible, "Hikaru…."

Rose put both of her hands over her mouth, all strength of before leaving her as she fell to her knees but did not cry. Haruhi gasped.

"_Excuse me, sir." _Said Shima in the receiver, and Kyouya brought it up to his ear again, my closeness allowing me to hear her.

"Yes?"

I'd always known Shima to be a very perceptive and intelligent woman, the kind of woman that could make a saying out of anything. Her voice showed the texture of those times she'd talked to me, "_I was just thinking…if the Master's mother really is as remarkable as he claims she is, I can only imagine she would be upset with the manner in which Master Tamaki has chosen to leave Ouran." _

"Do you know when he's leaving, Shima?" Kyouya asked, a note of desperation that he concealed to everyone but me leaking into how he spoke. I gripped his hand tightly.

"_I'm afraid to inform you that his flight is this evening." _

I gauged Kyouya's face and how it hurt him to hear those words. "Why is he leaving so soon?"

"_He would have left sooner, but he said he had to wait until the Ouran Fair was ending." _

The same time Shima said those words the road before the windows of the third music room was empty, but after, a red convertible with the unmistakable golden head of the Host king drove on past, Lady Éclair with him. Kyouya shut his phone, and almost shouted at the window, "Tamaki!"

The Host Club came up to the windows, except for Rose who was still on her knees and had her head in her hands. Honey-sempai got up on the balls of his feet to see through the tall window, "Tama-chan!"

"No way…" Kaoru said, and his brother pointed out hotly, "The Fair isn't even over yet."

Kyouya informed as everyone made their way to the door, "My family's car is in the parking lot. Rose, let's go."

I let go of Kyouya's hand, and with Honey and Mori beside me, we ran out ahead of the group. My motorcycle keys clutched tight in my hand.

_Sit tight in that car, Tamaki. We're coming to get you._

* * *

It was only Kyouya, the twins, Haruhi and Rose running to the Ootori family limo in the furthest down level of the parking lot, the ladies doing their best in their dresses. Rose had kicked off her heels and was now running barefoot along the concrete. The Shadow King took point, sprinting to the driver's side of the limo and barking to the driver, "We're in a hurry, can you drive us?"

The driver looked uncomfortable, stuttering, "I'm sorry, sir, but…"

"What is it?" Kyouya demanded, "What's wrong?"

"You see…" The driver began, but they got their answer as footsteps approached them from behind, the Shadow King straightening to regard the gunless soldiers. He recognized his family's insignia on their chests. "You want to tell me your orders?"

Hikaru pushed Haruhi behind himself- - ready to defend what he loved, Kaoru standing in front of the king's Rose, and as Kyouya took a step towards them, he spoke in a low purr, "Let me guess…you've been hired to protect Lady Éclair."

A soldier near the front talked through his helmet, "I'm truly sorry sir, but as you know… as members of the Ootori Private Police Force answer only to your father."

Kyouya shook. Shook with anger and frustration, and in a release, he slammed his fist down on the hood of the limo, leaving a sizeable dent. "Dammit!"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," The soldier said again, "but we have been ordered not to allow any of you to leave, even if we have to stop you by force."

There was the sound of hooves, and of wooden wheels spinning as it approached them like a distant freight train moving down the tracks. With Mori-sempai at the reins, the horses shoved a few soldiers back suddenly, and Honey leapt from the carriage, Mori stepping down from it. He shot words over his shoulder, but didn't remove his eyes from the men. "Hikaru, take the carriage. If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off."

"It's Haninozuka!" The men exclaimed, shrinking back as Honey and Mori faced them. "And Morinozuka!"

And then the sound of a roaring motorcycle engine came up on them, and a few more were thrown out of the way of an Ishikawa Reaper, the driver dismounting.

The men recognized her, too. "Rika Ishikawa!"

Shaking out her hair, Rika sneered at the men, "I made a quick stop by my Ferrari for some friends." The 'friends' she mentioned, happened to be the crowbars in both of her hands as she stood with the eldest Hosts.

With a pure look of affection towards his girl, Kyouya helped Kaoru get Haruhi up on the carriage as Hikaru took the reins. Haruhi spun around and offered a hand to Rose, but before she could step up, Kyouya took Rose's shoulders. He said in her ear, "Rose…go get that idiot." He helped her up to the carriage, and shouted to the four on the carriage. "Go! This is your chance!"

A nod from Hikaru to Kyouya, the Hitachiin lifted the reins and snapped them back down, "YAH!" And the carriage bounded off and out of sight.

"Don't just stand there!" A soldier yelled, "Stop that carria-" But he was stopped by a kick to the face delivered by Honey-sempai, and the Lolita turned and twirled in midair, landing in the direction the carriage had left.

"Takeshi! Rika!" Honey said, before diving into the men with a mighty yell, "Don't go easy on'em!"

Mori already had the shirts of two men in his grasp and he said back to Honey, "Don't worry, I won't." He swung his arms and hurled the men at the concrete wall.  
Rika brandished her crowbars in her muscular arms, growling lowly into the crowd, "So you guys want a shot at the title, eh?" Then she threw herself in it, using her crowbars like clubs: bashing in soldier's heads and taking them to their stomachs and backs. Years of street fighting to get home in Chicago flowing through her mind.

Soon enough, a large pile of soldiers was being formed and when they were finished, Mori was cracking his neck and Honey was pointing accusatorily into the men. "I warned you guys! Picking on my friends is a big no-no!"

Mori nodded. "Yeah."

"You should never underestimate the Ouran Host Club." Kyouya said triumphantly, but his eyes perked up at Rika, who was throwing her leg over her Reaper motorcycle. He ran up to her, interrogating, "What are you doing?"

"I'm the girl who can't be caught, Kyouya," Rika said simply, as she started the Reaper. The machine hummed under her and as she revved it, smoke came out of the tailpipe. "And this is the fastest motorcycle in the Eastern hemisphere. If Rose, Haruhi and the twins don't catch the king, you can bet your ass I will."

Kyouya grabbed her face between his hands and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. "Bring him back."

"You have my word, Kyouya." Rika promised, kissing him again before twisting the handlebars and the motorcycle thrust forward, the Shadow King watching her go.

_Haruhi, Rose, Hikaru, Kaoru…Rika…Please bring Tamaki back._

* * *

The setting sun was casting amber light through the trees as the carriage was bounding through the back roads. Haruhi and Rose were huddled together, held down by Kaoru for safety as his twin brother was a wraith at the reins, whipping the horses and urging them to go faster.

Kaoru shouted up to his brother, "Hikaru! Don't you think you should slow down?! Someone could get hurt!"

"We're not slowing down till we get the Boss back!" Hikaru shouted back, his shoulders beginning to tire.

"But Hikaru!" Kaoru pressed again, the girls looking upon the other twin with fear.

"If it weren't for Tamaki," Hikaru's voice shook as he said the words, "Then the two of us would still only be lost souls! We were able to become friends with Haruhi and Rosalie and Rika and the others was because the Host Club brought us together…To think it could all end so suddenly like this," Hikaru roared into the wind, "is something that I can't _tolerate!"_

Jolting them, the carriage hit a pothole, and Kaoru held the girls to the carriage, keeping them safe while Hikaru went flying. There were two definitive cracks, one from the axel of the carriage breaking and the other being Hikaru's arm breaking when he hit the firm autumn ground of the pumpkin patch on the left side of the road. The horses rearing brought the carriage to a halt, and as they went still, Kaoru looked to his brother clutching his arm painfully, "Hikaru!"

Haruhi too left the carriage, trying not to trip over her skirt as she ran after Hikaru, "Hikaru! Hikaru, are you okay?!" She hurriedly took off her pink overcoat and fashioned a sling as she approached the twins.

"Hikaru! Is your arm broken?" Kaoru demanded, kneeling beside his dirt-covered brother as he hunched forward, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"It can't end like this, Boss," Hikaru said quietly, as if he was talking to Tamaki himself. "It's not fair…the Host Club's the only thing that made us happy." Haruhi moved his arm into the sling and he grimaced. "Dammit."

Rose watched this from beside the ruined carriage with blank ocean blue eyes. She remembered something Rika had said the night before, when Rose was crying about Tamaki.

"_Rose…There are times of true darkness in this world, and I hold no doubt that this is one for you. But you must realize that not all things are as dark as you perceive. My mother died last year and I was crying as hard as you are now. But you must stay strong…" _

Rose heard an engine in the distance, and so did the others, looking up.

"_You must. Even when it seems the walls we so carefully place up is crumbling all around us." _

Rose took a numb step towards the road and held her hand out. Rika's words still echoed in her head.

"_Because in our jar of hearts…we find eternal strength." _

A hand wrapped around Rose's wrist, the racer yanking her up and behind herself on the motorcycle. Rose clenched both arms around Rika's waist, and with the racer thumbing the nitrous, both of them raced off after the king.

* * *

"Tamaki, you're so quiet. You haven't said a word since we left," Éclair said drolly, as the wind whipped through her hair and she peered at him through her opera spectacles, "You're a Host, aren't you? Come on, entertain me."

Tamaki was a statue beside her until he faced her then, his voice soft and lifeless, "I have a question." She rose her eyebrows, prompting him to continue as they drove along the ridge, and the beginning to see the long bridge over the river. "Are you sure about this? Would you even be happy married to me or are you just…following orders?"

As he searched Éclair's face for that answer, on a ledge above them the Reaper was coming off the nitrous and Rika fought to control her speed for the opportune moment. Rose held on for dear life, anxiously asking the racer, "Rika, are you sure we can make this?!"  
"Is that a _challenge?_" Rika shouted over the wind, her pride somewhat hurt by her friend questioning the performance of one of the motorcycles she built herself. "_Challenge accepted!" _

And with that, Rose screamed and Rika yelled in triumph as the racer brought the motorcycle over the ledge. They were midair for half a second, Rika's face a euphoric grin and Rose's a fearful grimace, landing shakily on the asphalt behind the convertible. They kept going, and as Tamaki heard the skidding of wheels from behind them, he turned around. Seeing the familiar faces of Rika and Rose, he knelt up in his seat. "Rika! Rosalie!"

Éclair widened her eyes at the sight, and said in pure disbelief, "That's…Rosalie Pettifer and Rika Ishikawa?"

The convertible rounded the corner onto the bridge and Rika leaned the bike over to compensate for the speed, following them until she twisted the throttle, bringing them up alongside. Tamaki pleaded desperately at Rika, "Rose! This is dangerous! Rika, stop the motorcycle!"

"Over my dead body, Tamaki!" Rika roared over to him, keeping up easily with the convertible. "You want me to stop! Come and make me!"

Rose yelled to her first love, "Tamaki! Please come back to Ouran!"

"I mean it!" Tamaki shouted, "Stop the motorcycle!"

"Shut the hell up Tamaki and jump over!" Rika urged. Slowly, Rose got up on her bare feet on the motorcycle seat, a hand on Rika's shoulder for balance. Rika tried to protest, "The fuck are you doing?! Get your dirty feet off my seats!"

Rose ignored her, though, her fierce blue eyes on Tamaki, "Everyone would be completely lost without you, Tamaki! _I _would be lost!"

"But they…" Tamaki was at a loss, the setting sun nearly at the horizon and casting golden rays through the king's blonde hair as it whipped around. "They said they were put out by the Host Club."

"You are a goddamn idiot, Tamaki!" Rose hollered angrily, a bit of hysteria in her raw voice, "What's wrong with you?!"

Her hand on Rika's shoulder balled into a fist. "After all this time, you still can't tell when we're joking and when we're serious?! Everyone loves being in the Host Club! We really do!" Tamaki's eyes were unnaturally blue as he stared at his Rose, and she reached her free hand to him with a wide grin through her tears. "Rika, Haruhi…even me, Tamaki! I love being in the Host Club, too!"

Tamaki slowly reached out for her, but Éclair's hand on his elbow stopped him. The lane Rika's motorcycle was in was closing, but she realized it a second late, swerving the Reaper over. Rose lost her balance, and began to fall, clutching onto Rika's shoulder strap. The weak fabric cutting loose, Rosalie Pettifer fell from the motorcycle and to Rika's surprise and utmost relief, she saw the king diving after her. Tamaki caught up with Rose in midair, pulled her close and smashed his lips passionately into hers in a beautiful kiss as they fell into the water.

Rika then looked forward and saw that if she didn't jump now, she'd be killed as the lane ended. Quickly, she threw herself to her feet on the seat and leapt from the bridge. Before she hit the water, though…she did see the explosion of her Reaper crashing sadly. She dove, and entered the water with the wicked beauty of a hawk diving.

* * *

The king carried Rose in his arms onto shore, both of them soaking wet and dripping water. Her face was nestled in his neck, and he pressed a kiss to her hair as he let her down. Tamaki chuckled, looking at her ruined dress, "That was reckless, Rose. Oh, look at you. All wet."

"You too," Rose laughed at him, leaning up to kiss him again. "My royal moron."

Tamaki beamed even brighter. "As long as I am yours."

"Tama-chan! Rose-chan!" They heard a childish voice call from the bank, and then identical voices after that, "Hey! Boss!" A female voice then. "Sempai! Rosalie!"

They looked up to see Honey, Hikaru in a sling and holding onto Haruhi's hand with the good hand, and Kaoru racing up to them for a reunion. Kyouya and Mori were up on the bank, Rika's Ferrari parked nearby and it wasn't hard to guess that they'd 'borrowed' the racer's car to come.

Kyouya was standing a ways from them, his arms crossed as he saw Rika herself coming up from the water and rivulets of liquid ran down her form. As she got close to him, she smiled as he pushed her copper hair away from her face affectionately with a thoughtful smile of his own. She looked past him at her Ferrari.

"You drove stick?" Rika asked, raising her eyebrows and grinning in approval.

Kyouya's smile broadened into a returning grin, pulling her close despite her getting his clothes wet. "My girlfriend's a racing champion. She taught me some time ago and I thought that it might be the most appropriate time to practice." He snuck a finger under her chin, and drew their foreheads together. "I hope I have done her proud. You know, they say she's the girl who couldn't be caught."

"That's funny," Rika said, her gravelly Chicago accent cool and smooth as ever, "I have a boyfriend who talks about a girl like that. I call him the boy with the heart of ice, but…I don't think its ice anymore."

"With a girlfriend like you? I don't think it would be either." Kyouya said, his face serene as he pressed his lips to hers softly and her hands came up to hold him to her, her fingers twining in his hair.

Some time later, they made their way up to the Ferrari and a car the Hitachiins had called up. The twins, Haruhi, and Mori and Honey got into the extra car with smiles on their faces and telling the two couples they'd meet them there. Rika laid towels across her pristine leather Ferrari seats, and slid into the driver's side, her Shadow King in the passenger's seat. Rose and Tamaki sat together in the back, the king's long arm around her shoulders.

Starting the car, Rika's green eyes stared at the back seat and called, "Tamaki?"

"Yes, Rika?" The king replied, the three of the triumvirate smiling at each other.

Rika told him, a smirk on her mouth, "You owe me a motorcycle."

"Oh, well yes…" Tamaki started to say, Rose giggling at him and Kyouya opened the glove box, a little notepad and pen he'd stashed in there earlier made note of the debt.

"Fifty thousand yen you owe her, Daddy," Kyouya said with a small chuckle to his oldest friend.

Tamaki laughed. "Alright, Mommy."

Rika pulled away from the bank, and started on the open road, their hair swirling in the wind.

"Let's ride."

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

I thought I had known fear…The thrilling fear of being two inches away from crashing a car on the racetrack. The terrible fear of watching a punch come towards you. No.

Until I'd seen Jayce taken away from me, I hadn't even scratched the surface of fear. Or anger. I was stitched up from the bullet, the little metal thing in my hand. I'd gotten batteries for the phone Troy left and was sitting by it twenty-four-seven now.

I nearly fell from my seat as it rang the first time, as Kyouya made his way up to Ishikawa building. I pushed talk and pressed it to my ear.

"I know who you are, Troy and I know what you want."

"_Good, then I-"_

"Shut up." There was a silence, and when I talked again, I didn't recognize my voice. It was twisted, warped by fear and rage. It tasted of venom. "If you want my patience, I can tell you now, I don't have patience when it comes to you. But I can tell you what I do have…I have a very particular group of friends. Friends I have acquired and loved over a very long time. Friends that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now, that will be the end of it. I will not look for you. I will not pursue you." I took a long breath, and continued. "But if you don't…I will look for you."

What I said next was absolutely true.

"I will find you …and I will kill you."

There was another long silence before Troy spoke again.

"_Chicago. The chase begins…Good luck." _


End file.
